


Is that all? (Sans x reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So any x reader requests? Put th in the comments.</p></blockquote>





	Is that all? (Sans x reader)

You have been living in the underground for a two months and were close friends with Sans. You and Sans were on the couch, watching an episode of "cooking with a sexy robot" when a question popped up on your head.  
"Hey, Sans?" You said as you leaned up a bit.  
"Yeah, y/n?" He said, looking at you.  
"Do you have any feelings for Toriel?" You asked as you sat up, waiting for him to answer. He closed his eyes and thought about it for a while before opening his eyes and shrugs.  
"Sorta but only as a friend. Why do you ask?" He asked as an eyebrow ridge went up. You shrugged, looking at the tv.  
"Y/n...." You heard Sans say.  
"Yes?" You said as you looked at him.  
"Is there something you wanna tell me?" He said, grinning. You shook your head and went back to watching tv.  
"Fine then" you felt sans pin you down and started to tickle, causing you to scream with laughter.  
"Sans! Stop!" You yelled with laughter.  
"not until you tell me" he grinned, still tickling you. He kept this up until you had enough.  
"Fine! I'll tell you!" You laughed. He smiled triumphantly as he got up, letting you catch your breath. After you caught your breath, you sat up and looked at Sans to only see him looking at you, waiting for an answer. You took a deep breath and said "the reason I asked was because.... I like you. Alot" you closed your eyes and waited for him to leave only to hear him chuckle and 'kiss' your forehead.  
"That was it? I thought it was going to be worse and I like you too, y/n"

**Author's Note:**

> So any x reader requests? Put th in the comments.


End file.
